The Ruler of Both Worlds
by JouninElite
Summary: Voldemort isn't the only bad guy, and the Ministry isn't pulling all the strings.
1. Into the Looking Glass

They thought we were weak. They thought they were above us. They were wrong. The Ministry is growing arrogant. Tonight, the world as they know it will come crashing down.  
  
My agents swarm the Ministry of Magic and the Muggle government. My eyes and ears know no bounds. We know what they will do before they even know.  
  
Millicent Bagnold, Minister of Magic, will be arriving in my office shortly to have a little discussion.  
  
We will discuss the witch and wizard who were murdered by the Ministry, despite their obvious innocence. And I have the proof. Lily and James left a letter...  
  
Kingpin 


	2. The Truth In Lies

Nick Wolfe, a fourth year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast when the morning post arrived. His copy of the Daily Prophet landed in his porridge. As he unrolled the slightly damp newspaper, his mouth dropped at the headlines.  
  
  
  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Murders Potters,  
Young Boy Harry Survives Attack  
  
...House burnt to ground...Dark Mark was sighted...first person to survive Avada Kedavra...  
  
  
  
He set down the paper and sighed. This was happening all too often recently. But for a child to have survived Avada Kedavra...  
  
  
  
Later that week, he received an owl from his Muggle parents. It contained a newspaper clipping from the Muggle news and a note from his little brother. The note read:  
  
"Nick, our neighbors down the street got their house burnt to the ground. God, that was scary. They say only one really lucky kid got out alive. The police say it was arsonists. I'm not too sure, though. I saw a group of really suspicious people hanging around the wreck after the police left. They searched the debris for something, but apparently didn't find it. I wish I were there studying magic with you."  
  
Nick took a look at the article. He gasped as he recognized the wreckage of the Potter house. Several strange people looking for something around the Potter house? What could that mean? He fell asleep that night mulling the facts over in his head. A group of strange people not reported on the Daily Prophet in breaking news? Why? 


	3. The Gathering Tempest

Millicent Bagnold paced his office. His Aurors should have brought it to him by now. Where did the letter go? Lily and James wouldn't have destroyed it. It was the only link between the Ministry and their project. He was going to kill Dawlish when he and his group came back. He wanted as little people involved as possible. But a secret this big was bound to get out. He had too many enemies and too few allies. He was going to have to step lightly. Maybe even resign. A little white lie could patch up the holes in his plans, but he has bigger things to worry about. It would have to do for now. But first, he needed to eliminate the "Kingpin." He buried his face in his hands. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. At times like these, he wished he never ran for Minister. 


	4. An Unlikely Prophet

Daily Prophet  
  
Death Eaters on the Run  
  
Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold has just today authorized a widespread hunt of the remaining Death Eaters after the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named. Use of the Forbidden Curses has been approved for the apprehension of fugitive Death Eaters. Note that many Death Eaters may attempt to hide in Muggle communities. If anyone sights the following wizards, do not attempt to apprehend them single handedly. We do not want any casualties, yours or theirs. Instead, inform the Ministry immediately of their whereabouts...  
  
  
  
Nick put down the paper. It seemed odd that Death Eaters might hide out in Muggle communities. The pure blooded wizards he knew were far too arrogant to sink as low as mingling with Muggles. Somehow, he thought a dark forest might suit them better. The Ministry should know that too. Why would the Ministry suggest something as ridiculous as Death Eaters with Muggles? What could they gain from that? Access to the Muggle community without attracting attention from wizards? To misdirect the public or maybe even inform Death Eaters (who's to say they can't get the Daily Prophet). Could they have been completely honest? If that was the case, then they didn't have to waste ink like that. Of all the possibilities, none of them seemed comforting.  
He looked around at his fellow students around him. None of them appeared to notice the same thing. Maybe he was just paranoid, but maybe he was on to something. Two strange things printed in the Daily Prophet already. That brings the total up to two. 


	5. The Game of Kings

Kingpin allowed himself a rare smile as he stared at his handiwork. He put down today's issue of the Daily Prophet and began chuckling to himself. The Ministry was in an uproar, scrambling to find him. The hunt was on. They were so scared by his announcement that he had the letter. They would be willing to do anything to get it back. Toppling the Ministry was going to be easier than he thought. Oh, this was going so very well.  
  
  
  
Millicent Bagnold was glad he didn't buy into his mysterious contact's bluff. If he hadn't found Lily and James' letter by now, no one had. He had the power of the Minstry behind him. No other wizard had as much manpower as he had, and soon he would catch this fly that dared stand up to him, and squash it. This man had to be a Death Eater. No other wizard would go out of their way to threaten the Ministry. Everything was going so very well. 


End file.
